One Man's Trash
One Man's Trash is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It involves a looter who has taken over a shop in the Platinum Strip and turned it into a pawn shop. Summary Chuck arrives at Moe's Maginations to find it boarded up and barricaded, with the shutter down at the entryway. Behind the shutter is Reinhold, a looter, who Chuck yells at, blaming him for the other looters that attacked him in Roy's Mart. The looter chuckles and says that he must have ran into his pals, not his problem. Reinhold then allows Chuck to enter the store, converted into a pawnshop, with several combo weapons and Zombrex for sale. All of the pawnshops in Fortune City will now be open. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia * If Chuck goes to the other pawnshops in the Palisades Mall, Royal Flush Plaza or Yucatan Casino before he talks to the looter in Moe's Maginations, he will find that they are locked. * The game coding calls this mission "PawnShopScoop" (i.e. Pawn Shop Scoop). * This Off the Record mission is nearly identical to Dead Rising 2.Dead Rising 2 Off the Record playthrough part 4 HD Xbox EARLY, Youtube, (October 8, 2011). ** Off the Record call: "Hey Frank, looks like one of those looters has set up a pawnshop inside Moe's Maginations. He might have something worthwhile in there."Mod:Game text/Off the Record * If the player never encounters Denyce, this mission will still be available, albeit unlisted. Chuck will also still mention how the looters attacked him in Roy's Mart, despite this not actually happening. ** This mission can affect the "Come On! Follow Me!" Achievement/Trophy because only 8 survivors can be active on the map at a time, and the looter seems to count as a survivor until the shop is visited for the first time. This can cause some confusion if the mission isn't listed but is still active. * On rare occasions, the barricade will not disappear after talking to Reinhold, and Chuck will be trapped inside the store with no way to get out. Gallery dead rising 2 one mans trash gate.png dead rising 2 one mans trash gate (2).png dead rising 2 one mans trash gate (3).png dead rising 2 one mans trash gate (4).png dead rising 2 one mans trash watch.png|Time Dead rising 2 one man's trash justin tv (7).png|Feel free to browse any of our four pawnshops set up around Fortune City. There's this one here, and the others are in the Silver Strip, Royal Flush Plaza and the Palisades Mall. Dead rising 2 one man%27s trash justin tv (5).png |We've got lots of valuable merchandise, pal. I wouldn't turn your nose up at it. We could really help you out of a jam. Always here for a desperate man. Dead rising 2 one mans trash first justin tv 00242.png |Wait a minute. You... you're one of those punks that tried to jump me in Roy's Mart. Dead rising off the record 0050.jpg|Off the Record References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions